hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Egypt
Egypt (エジプト, Ejiputo) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name Gupta Muhammad Hassan (グプタ・モハメッド・ハッサン,'' Guputa Mohameddo Hassan''; Arabic: غوبتا محمد حسن) Appearance Egypt has light brown skin and wears a khaki uniform. His head is covered with a white keffiyeh. In some artwork, he is depicted with an Anubis-like creature and in one sketch, appears to know magic. A blog sketch by Hidekaz Himaruya showed him to have short, dark hair when he is not wearing his keffiyeh. His eyes have been shown as a golden brown in his original character profile, however, the newest profile revealed them to be a rather dull forest green. When not in uniform, he is shown to dress in white robes. Personality And Interests He is a quiet, mysterious young man who seems stubborn, but is actually friendly and family-minded. His mother, Ancient Egypt, knew Rome. He first appeared in the original webcomic when Italy attempted to invade his land and pick a fight with him, though the plan was foiled when Egypt beat him up with a stick. Egypt later made a cameo during France's Christmas escapades, and barely spoke, except for asking France if he wanted to buy some pots. Relationships Ancient Egypt Egypt is confirmed to be Ancient Egypt's son, this is widely visible in the traits and historical monuments he possessed from her. Egypt treasures her and has various mementos concerning his mother. In a Bamboo Sketch entry, he is shown as a baby being cradled in Ancient Egypt's arms. Turkey He was once occupied by the Ottoman Empire but he gets along well with Turkey. In his bio entry, it is stated that Turkey treats him well since the early days. They usually appear together with Greece or Cyprus as in the Halloween 2011 Event. In The Anime Egypt made a brief cameo in Episode 27, when Italy tried to invade his desert. He doesn't speak and barely grunts. In the anime adaptation, his eyes are a deep brown and his skin is very light. A young Egypt also appeared in Episode 101: Each Battlefield with Turkey and a young Greece. Turkey tells them both a story and Egypt runs away when Greece starts to philosophize it. Name Muhammad and Hassan are both common Arabic names; however, Gupta is actually an Indian surname as well as the name of an Indian empire (The Gupta Empire). Interestingly, there is no true 'p' sound in Arabic, except that this may be deprived from Jawi, a language that mixtures Arabic with some languages in South-East Asia to be used in business during the Malay World Era. Trivia *His birthday corresponds with the date that Egypt gained independence from the United Kingdom, on February 28, 1922. *In one of Himaruya's recent profile drawings, Egypt is seen having a small earing on his left ear. *According to 2010 character notes, his air conditioner is of the "loud, booming, shrill variety." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mediterranean Characters Category:African Characters